


Dragon fighter

by ValkyrieIsabella



Series: Kaillen [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieIsabella/pseuds/ValkyrieIsabella
Summary: Kailan Trevelyan comes back to Skyhold a little banged up. Cullen worries over his lady.





	Dragon fighter

**Author's Note:**

> Lame title is lame, I know. 
> 
> Cross post from my personal tumblr.

“Despite what you may think, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself.” Kailan said as she looked at her commander as she sat in front of the fireplace in her quarters in little more than her smallclothes and breastband, cuts and bruises covering her body.

“Maker’s breath, Kailan. Just let me help.” Cullen sighed as he glanced over her body, making a note of the worse of the bruises so he knew where to be careful when he held her.

After going out and hunting dragons in her last scouting mission in Emprise du Lion, Kailan and her team came back a little worse for wear. Fighting two dragons back to back had taken a toll on all of them, affecting Kailan and Varric the most, and Blackwall and Cassandra even felt it, still days after the dragons and having been in Skyhold for two days already.

Broken bones and cuts that seeped too deep were the least of their worries at the time of being in du Lion, all four of them having adrenaline running through their veins to dull away any of their aches. Their travel back home wasn’t the easiest either, according to Cassandra’s report.

They had been attacked by bandits every step of the way, it seemed- and this is what led to Kailan and Cullen’s current problem.

“You need better armor, Kai.”

“Do you think I even want to wear armor at this time?” Kailan shot back, wincing as she pressed too hard against a deep wound on the outside of her left thigh.

“You are doing it wrong. Let me.” Cullen then said, Kailan sighing in defeat as she handed him the rag, watching as he got down onto his knees in front of her and pressed the rag lightly along her thigh before dipping it back into the bowl of water sitting close to them.

Cullen chose a wound on her torso next, one that looked the most irritated from Kailan’s constant movement and clothing having been against it for the last week.

“Almost looks infected…” Cullen murmured as he looked at the gash on her side, the one stretching from just above her hip and climbed up diagonally, finally coming to end just under her breast.

“It hasn’t festered, nor has it held a fever. Cullen, it’s fine.” Kailan said, her voice gentle as she looked at him. “Although, it is where the dragon landed one good hit. I lost my breath for a moment- almost like the first time I saw you. Managed to stay standing, so I didn’t think twice about it. I thought, ‘That dragon didn’t get me that bad!’.”

Cullen chuckled as he looked at Kailan, knowing that she was only using humor to defuse the tension that was beginning to form in the room. Kailan smiled, watching as Cullen gently dabbed the rag across the wound.

It took minutes longer for the couple to be done, because as soon as Cullen had made his way to her shoulders and collarbones, Kailan began to distract him with kisses; making him lose concentration on what her was doing.

“Kailan, really. This has to be done. You hate trying to sleep when there is dried blood on you.” Cullen mumbled as Kailan pressed her lips to his, smiling again.

“I can still take care of myself, you know.”

Cullen hummed as he kissed her quickly, one hand then cupping her face as he smiled at her, pressing their foreheads together for a moment.

“Come on. We need to get you bandaged up.”


End file.
